


Bumps In The Road

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Himbo Idiots In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sorry, Luke Sings To Calm Reggie Down, Multi, Polyamory, Precious!Reggie (Julie and the Phantoms), Protective!Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Reggie's Parents Suck, Right?, SOFT GAYS, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunset Surve, Teen Angst, We Can All Agree On That, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Reggie ends up running from his house in the middle of the night when his parent's fighting just gets worse. After riding his bike on autopilot he finds himself standing in front of Luke's house. With nowhere else to go he trudges up the driveway hoping he wasn't going to interrupt anything important.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 8
Kudos: 457





	Bumps In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> More Reggie angst! My dude needs all the hugs he can get.
> 
> Enjoy this one!
> 
> ~R

Hey! Would you write a Reggie x Alex x Luke cuddling Reggie? (Guys that boy absolutely deserves it.) 💕

It’s been a long week if Reggie was completely honest with himself. His parents fought every night, they didn’t even try to tone it down when he walked into the kitchen like they normally would. Tonight just seemed like it was so much worse than normal. His mom and dad weren’t fighting about each other… they were fighting about  _ him. _ Arguing over which colleges he should apply to, and whether he should be a doctor or a lawyer. They tried to be supportive of his music, he knew that, but they didn’t see Sunset Curve’s end goal like he did. They just thought it was a phase, a hobby, not his entire life. “Mom, dad, I’m going out!” He yelled from the door, one hand already on the knob. 

The only response he got back was more yelling. 

Trying to ignore the feeling of sudden exhaustion rushing through him he grabbed his bike from the side of the house and put all his energy in pedaling as far away from his house as he could go. He angrily blinked unspilled tears out of his eyes and found himself standing at the end of Luke’s driveway. Wiping his tears onto his flannel Reggie wheeled his bike to Luke’s front door and rang the bell. It was late, close to eleven, so he was surprised when Luke actually answered the door, Alex standing behind him. While Alex wore one of Luke’s muscle shirts and pajama pants, Luke was only wearing a pair of shorts. In any other situation Reggie would’ve appreciated the sight of a shirtless Luke.

  
“Reggie?” Luke asked, blinking awake. Reggie shifted uncomfortably. He should never have gone to Luke’s. It looked like he and Alex were in the middle of a date night or something. He should’ve just stayed at his house and let the sound of the bass play over his parents yelling like he usually did. Deal with it alone, no one else should have to deal with him when he gets like this. Especially not his bandmates. Tonight was bad though, so,  _ so _ bad and he just had to leave before it got any worse. Alex and Luke were probably having one of their date-night sleepovers, and Reggie didn’t want to ruin the night for them.

“Woah,” Alex said as Reggie finally broke down, shaking as tears rolled down his cheek. “Hey, it’s okay Reggie,” he tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Reggie shrugged Alex’s hand off of him.

“Sorry,” Reggie managed to choke out at Alex’s slightly hurt expression. “Sorry, I didn’t know you two were -” Luke cut him off with a head shake and outstretched hand. Reggie turned to leave but Luke said,

“You didn’t interrupt anything Reggie, I promise.” Looking back at Luke he could tell he was telling the truth. Alex nodded in agreement, concern on both of their faces. 

“We were just going to go to sleep,” the drummer said, “Emily’s upstairs and the doorbell isn’t that loud.” Reggie tugged at his flannel’s sleeve suddenly feeling out of place in his own skin. He shouldn’t  _ be _ here. He shouldn’t cut into Alex and Luke’s date nights or couple time, they helped him enough already with extra band practices and scheduled overnights. He shouldn’t have sprung up on them unannounced. He shuffled his feet,

“I’ll go uh, you don’t need this,” Reggie stammered as he tried to turn around and hop back on his bike. Luke grabbed his arm and turned him around, putting his hands on Reggie’s shoulders. Looking at his friends Reggie found it unfair that both Luke,  _ and _ Alex had their puppy-dog eyes fully activated. They both knew the puppy-dog eyes were one of his only weaknesses. Reggie dropped his gaze, staring at his feet.

“Reggie, you aren’t fine. Come inside alright? You can sleepover, we’ll keep you safe.” Alex nodded, and Reggie knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. The cold night air was starting to make him shiver, he was stupid enough to leave his house without a jacket. Taking a shaky breath Reggie reached forward and took Luke’s hand. The guitarist immediately pulled him in for a hug, Alex not too far behind him. Reggie sobbed into Luke’s bare shoulder and let Alex rub calming circles into his back.

“You’re freezing,” Luke said as he ran a hand through Reggie’s hair. Reggie didn’t say anything in response. The nights _ were _ getting colder thanks to winter being right around the corner. He wouldn’t be able to leave his house as often… he dreaded the possibility of getting stuck inside his house, but shook those thoughts out of his head.  _ A problem to solve at a later date, _ Reggie thought, shoving the worry to the back of his brain. Luke was looking at him like he was about to break, the same went for Alex.

“‘M sorry,” Reggie said, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was apologizing for this time. Alex exchanged a look with Luke, and Luke nodded. Alex grabbed Reggie’s bike and left it leaning on the wall next to the front door. Luke wrapped an arm around Reggie as he tripped over his feet trying to climb up Luke’s stairs. He tried to stop shaking and listen to their calm, assuring words, but for some reason Reggie couldn’t focus on anything. His eyesight was blurred through unshed tears he tried to hold back.

“It’s alright Reggie,” Luke promised, squeezing his hand as they piled into his bedroom. Alex quietly shut the door behind them as Luke guided Reggie to his bed. The mattress springs creaked as he sunk into it. Luke and Alex sat on either side of him, both unsure of what to do. Reggie sat basking in the silence, a brief happiness in the insanity of his parent’s fighting. The tears had stopped, but he was still shaking, his hands vibrating at an inhuman pace.

“Reg?” Alex asked, uncertain. The drummer wrapped up Reggie’s right hand, and Luke held his left. Reggie took a shaky breath, knowing he had to say  _ something _ to justify why he interrupted their night. 

“How bad was it tonight?” Luke asked, staring directly into Reggie’s eyes. More tears threatened to fall, but he tried to blink them back, refusing to let them roll down his cheeks. Reggie didn’t know what Luke was expecting him to say. He didn’t know what words would be able to convince his friends he was fine. That his parents weren’t actually as bad as he made them out to be, that they still  _ loved  _ him… they just… didn’t love each other as much as he hoped.

“I’m fine,” Reggie found himself saying, his mouth moving of its own accord. He cringed at how obvious of a lie that was. Luke raised his hand and cupped Reggie’s cheek, forcing them to look at each other. Reggie knew he must’ve looked awful, bloodshot eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Alex chuckled softly as he wrapped Reggie up, arms against his chest. Reggie relaxed in Alex’s arms as Luke smiled at him.

“Don’t do that,” Luke said half-scolding, pressing his forehead against Reggie’s. Reggie frowned,

“Don’t do what?” He asked, honestly confused. Luke gave him a small smile,

  
“Try to hide how sad you are right now.” Reggie looked down at his lap, breaking their eye contact. “It’s okay to cry Reginald,” Luke assured him as a fresh wave of tears washed over his body. Reggie nodded and managed to give Luke a wobbly smile. Alex released him from the hug, then collapsed at the foot of Luke’s bed.

“We both love you, you absolute idiot,” Alex said, tapping Reggie’s thigh. Reggie shook his head, confusion writing across his face.

“You  _ what _ ?” He asked, voice hitching as Luke cupped his face with both hands.

“We love you,” Luke said with his dopey smile. “That’s what we were talking about tonight before you showed up.” Reggie turned to Alex, who pulled him onto the bed next to him. Luke laid down on his other side, curling on top of Reggie’s chest. Alex flopped over them both, keeping them trapped against the mattress. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk right now Reg, but we’ll be here for you when you do.” Reggie nodded, then they all readjusted so that he was the middle spoon. Reggie stretched an arm across Luke’s bare chest and Alex curled up against his back.

“I don’t know if I ever want to talk about it,” Reggie admitted after a few minutes passed by. Luke brushed a hand through Reggie’s hair, and Reggie instantly relaxed. Alex snuggled into his back and fell asleep, the drummer’s soft snores filling the air. 

“Then we don’t have to talk,” Luke said as he started to hum a song. It was something that must’ve been new, because Reggie didn’t recognise the tune. It was slow though, relaxing and calm, the exact opposite of his house. Luke pulled Reggie close as Reggie muttered,

“Love you guys too.” His eyelids grew heavier as Luke continued with his song. Alex’s soft snoring from behind them helped Reggie slow his own panicked breathing. Just as Luke hummed the last verse Reggie’s world swirled to black as he finally had his first peaceful night of sleep in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
